


A Day at the Office

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A day at the office. Cynthia POV





	A Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Cynthia, I will be back in ten minutes. Can you sort this pictures out on my desk?“

“Ok Boss.”

It was a beautiful sunny day and the agency was busy as usual. I was looking at the pictures at the table trying to get some order into them when the door opened. Nobody just walks into Brian Kinney’s office without knocking, so of course it had to be…

“Hi Justin…oh and hi Gus!”

“Hi Cynthia, where is Brian?”

“Will be back soon. You can wait for him here.”

“Mh, I have to get some pictures framed. Gus’s teacher is sick and they couldn’t get Lindsay or Mel on the phone. Can you keep an eye on him till Brian comes back?”

I am just about to agree when someone knocks on the door . It’s Ted.

“Hi! Oh hi Justin…and Gus! What do you have there little man?”

That moment I realize that Gus is holding a little cage in his hands.

“Our class hamster!” The little boy tells us happily. “His name is Goldie and I have to take care of him over the weekend.”

“Oh, show me.” Ted leans down and Gus opens the cage door willingly and gets the hamster out. 

“No. Ted don’t. Gus put the hamster back.” Justin tries to snatch the cage out of Gus’s grasp.

My phone rings and I decide to let the boys play. I am just at the door when…

"TED!"

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Goldie! Where is he?"

"He's right...he was...oh shit!"

Oh boy. I just don’t believe it. Yeah folks, it gets much worse from here. 

“Cynthia close that fucking door.”

I follow Justin’s instructions and close the office door behind me wondering if Justin is this demanding with Brian as well.

You see, little Goldie decided he was going to do some serious damage. I'm not sure if you know this, but women and rodents don't mix. Its not that I am afraid of those little things its just that I don’t like them running over my shoes, which Goldie decides to do in that moment. I scream…I mean I really scream and jump on top of the desk. High Heels and all - someone give me credit. 

Some of the other employees come to stare through the glass door to see what’s going on and Justin screams at them to go back to their fucking work. Justin’s screaming, my panicking and the fact that his little school hamster has gone missing makes Gus cry. Big sobs shake the little boy and Ted scoops him in his arms.

“It is ok, Gus. Justin will find him again.”

Justin stares daggers at Ted, but takes the boy out of his arms and puts him to me on the desk.

“Yeah, we will find him sonny boy. No problem right?” than he adds under his breath: “Hopefully before your Daddy comes back.” 

"He has to be here somewhere, Justin."

"Really?"

"Are you gonna get down here and help me find him?" Ted by now is crawling on all fours over the office floor.

"Did I help you lose him, Teddy?"

Just as Ted was about to launch into a lecture, all hell broke loose. Believe me I know, because I was there! I actually thought Goldie was kind of cute. Well, I couldn't really tell from up on the table, but...Simon the art director opened the office door to see what was going on and little Goldie decided to take a trip to the wild and unknown. In a blink he was out of the door and screams filled the office. 

“Shit!” Justin and Ted said in union. 

"Well, I guess we found him."

Justin was heading in the front room before Ted was able to finish his sentence. Once he reached the work area, most of the women (and between you and me, some of the men) had left skid marks in their attempts to get out of there as fast as possible. Some of them, however, refused to leave the safety of various tables and chairs.

"Where is it?"

The only answer Ted gave him was to point at the old tube system the industrious little scamp had made his escape through.

"Damn," was the thanks he got.

Justin ran back to the office. Where I, never having moved, were waiting for him.

"Well?"

"He's in one of the tubes," Justin said looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"What what?"

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"If I go up the one side of the tube you have to cover the other side and chase him to me so that I can catch him."

"You can't be serious."

"Look, Cynthia, I really hate to put you through this, but if Brian comes back…you don’t really want to imagine that...and we are the only ones small and flexible enough…" Justin was running his fingers through his hair.

I let out a long slow sigh. He knew he had me there.  
Facing my fear I slowly climbed down the desk, handing Gus, who had calmed down by now, to one of the other employees on a table. 

"Give me a boost."

While Justin was already climbing up the system I removed my suit jacket and heels, and walked over to stand directly below the vent.

"Ready?" Simon who had come to help shoot me an amused look.

I nodded in response. Simon lifted me easily, helping me climb into the vent.

"You see him?" I could make out Justin’s form on the other side of the tube.

"No," was the reply.

"You see him now?"

No reply. I decided to crawl forward a bit in Justin’s direction, seeing that he did the same.  
"Justin?"

"What?"

"You see him?"

"NO!"

"Oh."

"Wait! Here he is!"

“Cynthia he is coming in your direction!”

I starred in front of me as Goldie scurried past me racing speed. I screamed again closing my eyes tight. 

“Great Cynthia! You let him escape.”   
When I heard Justin’s voice in front of me I opened my eyes again.

“What the hell was I supposed to do?”

“Shoo him back!”

I was ready to respond when Simons voice called from underneath.

“It’s ok. We got him!”

“Thank god!” Justin looked at me. “Now lets get out of here.”

That moment we both kind of realized that the tube was too small for us to turn around. So we would have to back out.  
We decided to go Justin’s way. It was longer, but for me with a skirt ways easier to scoop forward than backward.

"Guys! You can come down. He's safe and sound in his cage."

"We know!” both of us shouted.

We began to back out of the tube when the hem of my skirt caught and halted our progress. Of all the damn days to not have worn slacks.

"Justin, I'm stuck."  
I felt his hands on my arms. He began tugging.

"Damn. You’re really stuck in there."  
Justin continued to tug.

"Pull harder!"

"No use Cynthia. What's caught?"

"The hem of my skirt."

"Let me see if I can get it loose," he moved closer, leaning into me and tried to feel behind me with his hands to free the caught fabric. "Got it."

I didn’t now that we were so close to the exit so I pushed. Justin lost his balance and pulled me with him and we fell out of the tube. We came down in a heap on the floor. Unfortunately, before we could right ourselves, Brian entered the office.

Well...There we were. Justin was flat on his back with me straddling him. Take a minute to picture it if you have to...

"I would like to know what the hell..." Brian started, but after taking in the appearance of the two of us, turned and left, closing the door behind his office.

Justin and I both got up from the floor and straightened ourselves. Gus by now was happily holding little Goldie in his cage. 

“There is nothing to see here!”

Ted and Simon tried to get everyone back to work.

“You better go and check on the boss.” Simon whispered in my direction.

I looked at Justin who took Gus’s hand and bravely lead the way to the office.  
He knocked reluctantly and when Brian didn’t answer we entered the office slowly.   
There we were standing in front of Brian’s desk.   
Brian blinked at us and than started laughing his ass off.   
I was totally caught of guard. That man never laughs. He'll smile once in a while, and even chuckle now and then, but he never out and out laughs. I mean a full belly laugh. 

“You fucker!” Justin exclaimed and jumped into Brian’s lap. Gus followed and I was just standing there not knowing what to do.

“I don’t even want to know what was going on, but you two looked hilarious!” Brian said still laughing slightly, than he looked at me. 

“Give us a minute Cynthia, will you? Make sure that everybody is back to work!”

I nodded smiling myself and left.  
Damn, I love my job.


End file.
